Automated smart home systems are known. On a regular basis, additional automated controls of devices located within a home are developed, including: automated climate control; automated appliance control; automated lighting; automated security and the like. However, although much development has been made to provide a user with automated means for controlling an environment within the house or an appliance, heretofore, very little has been developed to assess and control the conditions integral to the structure of a house itself.
Moreover, it is very difficult to ascertain a location of a condition in relation to specific features of a house structure, such as, a location of a condition in relation to a kitchen or a bedroom, or a front door.
In addition, traditional methods of using automated design tools, such as AutoDesk™ have been focused on the generation of a design plan for use in construction of a facility, such as a processing plant. An automated design tool may be advantageous in the specifying of building aspects, materials and placement of features. Aspects may include building features, such as walls, ingress/egress, utilities and even equipment. However, usefulness of the design plan in taking concrete actions using, for example, a smart device, is also limited absent a direction of interest from any given point. While determining a position on a coarse scale is known in the art, the required fine-scale position and direction of interest are not.
Similarly, while traditional methods of using automated design tools, such as AutoDesk™, have greatly increased the capabilities of virtual models of facilities, very little has been done to quantify a deployed performance of design features, such as equipment layout, capacity, throughout consumables walls, ingress/egress, windows, ceiling designs, textures, building materials, placement of structural beams, utilities, machinery location, machinery type, machinery capacity equipment. Accurate recreation of such design features in the field requires an indication of both location and direction.
More sophisticated design systems include “virtual reality” models. Virtual reality models may include two dimensional and/or three dimensional views from one or more user selected Vantage Points within the model of the structure. Virtual reality models also require a designation of a Vantage Pont and a direction.